


Medic!

by Xuric



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Season/Series 01, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuric/pseuds/Xuric
Summary: Everyone needs a healer. It's a shame that putting the heroes and villains back together again isn't as quiet as you'd think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born through wanting to do something different. A non-team focused, original character that creates butterflies all throughout Season 1 and beyond.

“Spoiler alert; I’m not joining your team.”

“Aw, come on beautiful! The team could do with someone with your good looks around here.”

A thought and I dial up his pain receptors. He shrieks, muscles spasming. I smirk as I flip his pain back off and continue to heal the second degree burns covering his arms.

Point made, I hum along to the radio as I grab a handful of fries from my lap and shove them in my face. I watch the dead skin shed away, staring at the way the new flesh knits itself into place.

Chuckles from behind me. I can sense the endorphins even before the sound of laughter reaches my ears.

“Seriously, _Kay-Eff_?” Robin’s voice is full of mirth. It’s nice to hear him when he’s away from Batman and lets himself cut loose. “Thought you learnt the last time you tried this.”

Kid Flash’s facial muscles contract. His eyes roll in their sockets. I shove another handful of fries in my mouth as he moans, “Come on! Dude, we only have Miss Martian at the moment and I am _not_ into sharing. I’m just thinking of the rest of you, really.”

It takes a considerable amount of willpower not to make his arm fall off. If that was something I could do. What the fuck powers, give me _something_.

Instead I just tighten my grip on his arm and watch the way his veins flatten under the pressure.

“_Ooh,_” Robin’s voice is taunting, “now you made her mad.”

Another mouthful of fries. I finish healing his arm and take a moment to look at the dermis layers. They seem mostly fine - a few sweat glands filling with bacteria, but he can deal with the upcoming acne.

I slide my glasses down from atop my head and have to blink away the way my head spins as I see skin and faces instead of muscle and soft tissue. The room around me blossoms into focus and I have to try not to flinch at the brightness of the white walls. Still don’t know how Batman managed it, but _god damn_ his tech is amazing.

I grab the half-eaten burger from my lap and polish it off before I’ve let go of Kid Flash’s wrist. He seems content to let me keep holding onto him, judging by the big grin on his face.

I sigh as I let go of him and toss my burger wrapper into the corner of the medbay. It bounces off the wall and lands nowhere near the trashcan.

“From now on, no going up against giant robots,” I chide. “I mean, are you guys all just really that keen for me to see if I can regrow limbs? Don’t need you to try and say anything - I saw enough on the news. You’ve been together all of a hot minute and already I’m getting called to patch you all up.”

Being able to admonish children is a gift I’m perfectly willing to abuse. I smile at the way both of them look at the ground and scuff their feet against the floor.

“Indeed,” Aqualad’s voice echoes from the doorway. I turn to look at him, raising my glasses as I do so. His physiology is so… _unique_. It’s human, yet not at the same time. Oceanic pressures have moved the distances between his bones and his organs. He has _gils_. I’m able to see the way a dual and single circulatory system work at the same time, in the same body.

And I’m staring again.

“We were unprepared for Mister Twister,” Aqualad continues as he walks into the room. His bare feet slap against the cold, hard tiles. “Cleric is correct in her assessment, though I know she has yet to voice it. We must do more to work cohesively as a team. We are not her only patients - though we would welcome her addition to the team.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” I say, grabbing my satchel and standing. I toss a fry at Robin as I walk past him and ruffle his hair. “Say hi to BatDad for me.” I turn to look at Kid Flash. “One; you’re like five years younger than me. Two; without these glasses on, I see everyone’s bodies as if they’re not wearing skin or clothes. Flesh and skeletons are _not_ sexy. Three, I’m perfectly capable of making parts of your body rot off.”

I take the glasses back off and slide them to rest atop my hair. I can see the electrical pulses in Kid Flash's brain as he attempts to quickly think of a way to recover. Aqualad holds the door open for me as I leave. The muscles in his face are stern, almost carved from stone. The hormones his body releases are similar and yet different at the same time.

“I must thank you for taking time out to help us,” he says as I walk past, shutting the door behind us both. Not that it does much - I can see sense Robin and Kid Flash in the medbay. If I concentrate hard enough, I’m sure I can even see them through all the inorganic matter.

“No worries,” I say, waiting for him to move in front of me. I follow in his path, careful to step exactly where I see the traces of sweat and shed skin cells he leaves on the ground. “You’re some of the few people that understand my needs. Though I do wish you’d all start learning to listen when I say I’m not signing up.”

“We do,” he says, looking forwards. “I do not deny that I personally think we would benefit from your addition, though I understand your reasons for not joining. Our team is in its infancy. With Superboy’s origins shrouded in mystery and Miss Martian’s unique physiology, it would be helpful to have someone here to understand our own intricacies.”

“_Kaldur,_” I say flatly, with such force that he actually stops to turn and look at me. I see the way his eyes rotate in their sockets and do my best not to get distracted by looking at the ways they’ve adapted to life underwater.

I have to put my glasses back down over my eyes. The rock walls explode into focus. Lights appear above me. I see the solid steel beneath my feet and have to try my best not to trip over as my eyes struggle to focus on everything at once.

“I heal. That’s what I do. Despite what I said to Mister-Downstairs-Brain in there, I can’t reverse the healing process. I can change what hormones your body makes, even alter the quantities. I am _not built_ for being part of a team. That and I'm in my twenties. You're all a _lot_ younger than me.”

“I understand,” he says. And god damn, seeing normally just makes me feel like such a bitch when I’m able to see how disappointed he is at that.

“Staying impartial is what keeps me alive,” I tell him. “I can heal myself, but not forever."

“I understand,” he says again. I know he’s one of the few people that actually does. “But know that there is always a space for you here, amongst friends. Even should you not wish to join us, we would always welcome your company.”

At that, I laugh. “Really? Kid Flash alternates between being jealous I eat more than him and trying to tell me how my powers are meant to work according to the rules of science. I need the energy to heal others. Don’t understand how it works, don’t need to so long as it does. Robin only loosens up when Batman isn’t around and as much as he may have helped me, I spend enough time healing his victims for the state.”

“Very well then,” Kaldur says, “I would appreciate your company, Natasha. Between my duties to Atlantis and my duties here, it is enjoyable to have time to embrace who I am.”

I smile. “You’re not too bad for a fleshbag. I could do worse, as far as friends go. Can we get donuts?”

He nods. “I have yet to try them, and have always wanted to. That sounds most enjoyable.”

“And then afterwards can we joyride in the Batmobile?”

“Of course,” he says flatly, shaking his head as he begins to walk away. “Then afterwards we can both reminisce about our freedom from the comfort of a cell in Blackgate.”

“_Fine,_” I say, sighing dramatically. “We can go get Mexican food and you can watch me deepthroat a burrito.”

I cackle as he trips over his own feet. Never gets old.


	2. Two

It's gone three in the morning when I hear a knock at my front door. I'm momentarily confused because one, things like this are never a good sign and two, usually people tend to use the windows or the balcony because apparently common decency is a dying artform.

When I glance at the door and concentrate, I'm surprised enough that it's not someone with half a brain cell trying something stupid - because even with people that can fly and do all sorts of crazy shenanigans, people _still _think that door to door robbery is a well-paying career choice.

"Well, well, well," I say, smiling as I open the door, "look what the cat dragged in." I don't have to look at her to know the way her facial muscles are deepening as she frowns. I should be looking at her for injuries but I am a bad, selfish, easily bribed person. "Is that pizza?"

"Three of Guiseppe's finest," she says, limping her way past me. She shoves the pizza boxes into my arms and I inhale deeply, practically salivating at the smell of cheese and burnt pepperoni. "Dear God, Tasha," she says as she flicks on a light switch. "This place could use some organisation. How were you even reading in the dark?"

I kick the door shut behind me and follow her into my living room. She makes herself comfortable on my couch - well, as comfortable as three broken ribs, a sprained ankle and what I'm _fairly _certain is a shattered ulna - and picks up my latest obsession. "Ah," she grunts, staring at the pages. "Braille. Of course." She goes to toss the book and instead freezes in place as she stares at the right hand side of the room. "Tasha. When did you get a _burmese python_?"

I flop down on the couch beside her, dropping the pizza boxes on the coffee table and flick on the tv for some background noise. "Oh, that's Fluffy," I say, glancing over at his vivarium. It takes up the entire side of the room - she must be concussed too if she didn't notice that first. Plus she used the door rather than the roof entrance, which raises more questions.

Fluffy raises his head and I see the way his nostrils flare as he tastes the air. Apparently bored - reptile biochemistry is a _little _out of my comfort zone - he slithers back into the rock formation that he's claimed as a home.

"Healed one of Penguin's toadies… or it may have been one of Brick's… actually, he may have even just been a merc." I shake my head as I flip open a pizza box and attack. "He gave me Fluffy as a thank you present," I say around burning hot cheese, gasping as I fan air into my mouth. "_Ooh_. Hot. Anyway, yeah, Fluffy came as a 'thank you and please care for him because I nearly died and I want him to be looked after if I die' sorta thing."

Selina's expression would be a mask, were I not able to see the way her cheek muscles were twitching. "_Fluffy_."

"Is that all you're taking from this conversation?" I sigh theatrically as I press a finger to her neck. Instantly the flood of information assaults me. She's tense, not surprising. Scared - now that is. Frustrated. Score must have gone badly.

"Oh come on, kitten," she purrs. I see the way her pain receptors flare as she removes a glove, but she gives no visible cue that she's in pain. "It's just us girls, pizza and late night news. You can hold my hand."

"And watch the way your body floods with endorphins?" I fold up the crust of the pizza - garlic and cheese stuffed, girl did good - and damn well nearly swallow the thing in one. "I'm going to pass on that one. It makes me nauseous just _thinking _about it."

"Tease," she says. Her body flares when she coils forwards to grab a pizza box, though it seems to relax the moment she leans back into the couch and rests the box atop her lap. "I should have brought popcorn instead," she says.

I would roll my eyes if I wasn't afraid it would make me see the back of my own skull. "Funnily enough that wouldn't work on me." I grab her wrist and start by dulling her pain. Instantly she almost unfolds into the plush cushions. The news starts droning on about something happening near Santa Prisca involving Bane, but so long as this means I'm not about to deal with a rush of Venom-jacking mooks I'm happy to ignore the news and let it just be white noise. "So, Lina. Dare I ask?"

"Oh don't you start," she says, waving a hand dismissively. She picks up a slice and I stop myself from hissing at her. She did bring three of them after all. "Green Arrow's old sidekick was there. I, selfless individual that I am, gave up my score when he got himself involved in a shootout that a bow just wasn't enough to measure up with. I mean _honestly_, if you're going to go hard, at least have the stamina to keep up."

Her ulna gets my attention first - and just getting her body to line it back up leaves me feeling like I haven't eaten in days. I fold two slices of pizza like a sandwich and take a large bite. "Oh and of course, you're more than willing to teach a younger man a thing or two."

That gets a smile out of her. "You're getting better. Hard to think you couldn't understand the concept of flirting when we first met. One day we'll even make a passing human out of you."

"Doubt that," I say around a mouthful of cheese. "I'd have to have some interest other than using it to troll people. So did you dump and dash, or did you at least stop to clean up the mess you made first?"

"Oh, look at you, I feel so proud." It's amusing to watch the way she folds a slice of pizza in her hand before just nibbling daintily at the end of it. "No, I'm afraid he didn't even wait until the bodies were cold."

I freeze, caught in the motions of reaching for another slice of pizza.

"_Kidding_," Lina sighs. "No one died - well, at least not there, whilst I was there. I knocked them out - as non-woundingly as possible, don't worry. I wouldn't want to create more work for you."

"Of _course _not, because if I was helping them you wouldn't be able to turn up at my door at stupid o'clock in the morning."

"_Exactly_. I'm just looking out for number one, really."

"You're full of shit." I lift her arm to make sure that the bone has healed correctly and get her to flex, move and do the worm. The latter gets a raised eyebrow, but she still waves her arm through the air anyway.

Oh the things you can make people do under the guise that you're checking to make sure they're healed correctly. When her ribs are healed I should make her do the robot.

"Arm's healed, so's your concussion by the way - did that without even really paying attention to it. I heal them that much I must just do it on muscle memory now." I stare at the empty pizza box and almost want to cry at the fact that all the pizza's gone. Then I remember there's another two waiting for me and happily crack open the second, trying - and failing - to contain my squeal when I realise this one has a barbecue sauce base.

"Shirt off," I say around a mouthful of food, "or whatever it is you're wearing." I make a gesture for her to stand up and lift the clothing out of the way.

"Why is it that everytime I come here I end up half naked and with your hands on my body?"

"Because you're a poor excuse for a thief." Her muscles contract and spasm as she unzips the jacket and I'm able to tell a bit better where she's overexerted herself. I place my hand against her side and start healing the worst of her damage. Instantly I can see that her lungs are able to inflate just that little bit better, and while I'm here, I get her body to work double time at clearing out the side effects of something she either got dosed with or took. Don't quite recognise the compound and I know she's not one for anything other than a glass of wine, which means one of the goons must have been using poisoned weapons or something similar.

"So," she says conversationally, "how are the plans for your business meeting going?"

"Good," I say, "could be better, but going well considering that I'm fundamentally going to be demanding a lot. I've got two weeks to try and make sure I know what I'm talking about."

"And to decide what you're wearing," she says. At my silence, I can feel the horror coming off her. "Honey, _no_. You are many things, but able to dress yourself is not one of them."

I would argue that, but given that I can't actually see what I'm wearing unless I have the WayneTech glasses on, she may be right. That and I never really bothered learning fashion because does it really matter? So long as I'm covered it's all good.

"Sweetie," she says, in that caring but condescending tone, "you're not allowed to be in charge of your own wardrobe for this. We can do it after brunch next week!" Two of the ribs are healed now, and half of the second pizza has vanished. It can't be just me. My apartment has to be haunted. It's _Gotham_. It would totally make sense.

"Invite Jade along too, she has a better eye for shopping on a budget than I do."

"You sure that will end well? You two usually end up fighting like two cats in heat."

"_Foreplay_, darling. It's fun to get each other riled up. Sometimes we fight. Sometimes we fuck. Whatever we do, it's always fun."

The pizza is gone. My hopes and dreams for a long lasting relationship with it wither and die.

"Ribs are healed," I say, scooting away as I grab the third and final box. "Need to check they're healed right. Get up, do some stretches. Do the robot. And don't look at me like that - I can see your facial muscles cramping before you've even finished the thought of glaring at me. It's a documented medical procedure. Moving your body whilst keeping your chest firmly in place. Tests to make sure they're able to withstand the pressure."

Oh glorious days she's _actually _doing it! I have to take a quick bite to stop myself from laughing. Anyone will believe something if you sound confident enough when you say it. She taught me that. It just makes it that much better that I'm using her own teachings against her.

"Ribs look good," I say. I can tell that she knows I'm bullshitting, but she doesn't have enough medical knowledge to call me out on it. "Put your top back on and give me your leg. I'll do your ankle and then you're free to go."

She collapses on the other side of the couch, dropping her legs unceremoniously in my lap. "You know," she says conversationally, her head pointed towards the television, "when I've dealt with Bane previously he's always been a lot more intelligent than he's let on. I doubt he'd have been captured so easily without there being some plan that benefits him further down the line."

For a moment I'm confused, then I realise she's talking about something on the news. Honestly, I've tuned it out by now because if I had to guess, the fact that she found Speedy in a museum in Gotham means that Robin was probably out of town, which in all likelihood means him and the Junior Justice League probably had something to do with whatever the news is talking about.

"Maybe," I say, not really paying attention. The ankle is the easiest fix really, and by the time she's mentioned something about jewels and some sort of robbery gone wrong - because really, when do they ever go right? - I've sorted it and the inflammation.

"All done," I say as I pick up her legs by the ankles. "Keep an eye out on the goons next time. I think one of them laced their weapon with something." I drop her legs onto the couch and find my book nestled under the coffee table. She yawns and I smack her on the thigh with my book. "Hey! What have I told you about coming here to be healed and then fall asleep?"

"Oh come off it darling, you love the company. Don't try to deny it." She stretches like a cat and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she meowed as she does it. "Besides, you don't sleep and you don't fuck. Your bed may as well get some _proper _use out of it."

"Taint my bed and I will cut you."

She laughs as she stands and hugs my shoulders from behind. "I wouldn't dare. The spare room is much more my style anyway."

"That's because it's filled with bribes from villains like you!" I shout as she saunters out of the room. There's no point getting frustrated because despite her faults, she does have her good qualities.

Sometimes.

I think.

"And you're taking me to iHop in the morning!"

She groans. "Honestly Tasha, you eat like a highschool footballer."

I smile as I hear the door to my spare room shut. A moment later the en-suite bath taps start running and were I a betting woman, I would place all my money on her falling asleep in the bath in about five minute's time.

"Besides, I totally use my bed for proper things," I mutter as I open my book and try to find the page I was on. "Pillow forts are _clearly _the best use for a bed."


End file.
